Black Dresses
by othretard
Summary: Lucas has a hard time with Brooke's death. ONESHOT


**Authors Note: Alright guys I know im supposed to be working on Staplegunned but this came to mind and I worked on it at around midnight haha. I wanted to say thanks to Dayz for helping me with it..shes a great help and friend. Also check out her fics Back To You, Never Gone, and It Could Happen To You..she has about a million more so yea. Ok on with the show. **

**Disclaimer: I own nada. **

**Summary: Lucas has a hard time with Brooke's death. **

**Black Dresses **

February 5, 2007 was the day ofher funeral.

Brooke Davis had become everything to him- his friend, his confidant, his lover.

For that past week, when he first woke up he would go straight to the bathroom and pull out his sharp razor from the cabinet. Today wasn't any different.

He would run his fingers over the blade and break down into tears.

After the tears had subsided, anger would over take him. Lucas slid the razor forcefully across his already wounded wrist and he watched as the red crimson blood flowed down his fingers and onto his bare feet. Once reason came to his mind, he hurried to put a warm cloth around his new wound.

He stared into the mirror, reflecting inwardly one the thoughts that he didn't dare speak aloud

_"What have I become?"_

_"Why wasn't I there to protect her?"_

Lucas knew that the answers would never come. Somehow, he wished that in those questions would come the ability to move on from this tragedy. To be at peace with it and would be able to feel better. Instead, all he felt was shame, anger and hopelessness.

As he entered his bedroom, his eyes drifted over the contents of the room landing on the picture on his dresser. The picture was of the two of them, at a happier time where they had the world at their feet. This was how he wanted to remember his lover- it didn't matter that she was gone now. She would always be with him. He ran his thumb over the outlining of her face and didn't push away the tears that fell from his eyes.

"I need you," he whispered.

Lucas placed the picture down on the dresser and began to get dressed. He looked himself over in the mirror, wearing a simple black suit. A smile played at his lips, he could almost hear Brooke telling him he looked sexy in black.

Today, he hated the color black.

"Lucas we have to go now."

Karen called out to him. She knew today would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do. Rushing him wasn't something she wanted to do but Karen knew that Lucas needed to say his final goodbye.

"I think I'm just gonna walk ma…to clear my head, you know?" Lucas didn't feel like sitting awkwardly in a car with his mom. He knew that the questions would come but he wasn't ready for them.

Karen knew he was having a hard time with this so she decided to let him be. "OK sweetheart, call me if you decide on a ride." When she didn't get a response back, she picked up her keys and got into her car.

Looking at himself once more, he turned towards the door and left.

Tree Hill held so many memories of Brooke and him. His mother's cafe, Tric, the beach, the park, his car, and most importantly his heart.

"Lucas what the hell is that on your arm?"

This got everyone's attention but before they could say anything, Lucas blew it off as nothing. He pulled his jacket down to cover them.

Lucas didn't really feel like saying hello to anyone else. Instead he just stood there in the muddy grass, with his knuckles interlocked as the rain poured down on him. He glanced around the ceremony and saw Brooke's parents. They stood emotionless, as if nothing had happened to their only child. They couple looked as if they didn't even want to be there.

Shaking his head, he turned away from them. His eyes wandered on all the black veils and he shivered. He knew a part of him was dying.

After the pastor had spoken about Brooke and the life she led, people began to gather around her casket. They placed things in that meant something to them and had also meant something to Brooke. Lucas knew that this was his chance to ask her the question he was dying to ask her for the past month.

Walking up to the casket, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful and peaceful she looked. Reaching into his pocket he retrieved a tiny black box that drove him crazy. Carefully he slid the engagement ring onto her finger and spoke softly.

"Hey Cherry…" he gave out a small smile, he had so many nicknames for her and she loved each of them. "Before all this happened I was gonna purpose to you but I guess that didn't work out so great huh?"

He hesitated for a moment "I umm couldn't let you go without giving this to you. This is how much you mean to me, this is how much I love you."

Lucas then leaned down and kissed her forehead. His hot tears ran down his cheek and onto her pale face, it gave the illusion that she was crying with him. He choked back a sob and mumbled, "I will always love you...Pretty girl." He closed his eyes wishing he could stay in that moment forever.

The other four teenagers watched the scene before them, it was truly heartbreaking. They knew that from that day forward there lives would change and it would no longer be the six of them. It would no longer be loud and exciting, instead it would now be five of them, dull and boring.

As soon as Lucas made his way back the burial started. People threw in roses on top of the casket and Lucas did the same. While he threw his last rose, his ruby red blood from his deep cut dripped onto the casket as well.

The small crowd began to silently weep. The irony of all of that was when Lucas fell to his knees and started to sob. Brooke's parents and four of Lucas's best friends rushed to his side and helped him stand. Brooke's parents starred at him and asked if everything was alright. He gave them the coldest glare and shook them off.

"OK? You expect me to be ok, when all of this is happening?" he was starting to get angry when he started to yell at the top of his lungs.

"I can't, I'm sorry I cant be like you and pretend nothing happened. I'm sorry I'm having such a hard time with this, while you just stand there. This ceremony was crap, there wasn't even enough people! And...and who picked the music? Those damn melody's almost made me physically sick. So no, everything isn't ok."

He looked around one last time and shook his head before he turned and left. Everyone watched in shock.

Three years later, Lucas died from his HCM.

He had had a fatal heart attack.

The doctors didn't know what caused it but Karen, Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Jake all knew.

_Brooke._

Brooke wasn't there to fill that void in his heart and it didn't help when Lucas thought and visited her grave site constantly. Some things you just cant live without.

So there they were again.

Men in black suits and women in black dresses.


End file.
